companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:John Pan/CoH1946 National Revolutionary Army (China) Layout
National Revolutionary Army (China) Layout Tier 0: Field Headquarters *Production: Militia, Engineers *Upgrades **Moltov Package 100MP 10FU: Allows Militia to throw Molotov Cocktails Militia *200MP 6Men *Armament: 6x Type 24 Rifles *Abilities **Throw Molotov Cocktail (15MU): Toss an incendiary grenade out to damage vehicle engines or burn out enemy infantry. Production: Sandbags, Sandbag Barricade Cheap cannon fodder drawn from all over China. Easy to produce and replace, Militia are the ones who hold up the National Revolutionary Army. They are capable of constructing basic field defenses. Engineers *120MP 2Men *Armament: 2x Mauser C96 *Production: all Base Buildings, Sandbags, Sandbag Barricade *Abilities **Repair A fragile yet incredibly important unit, NRA Engineers are the ones responsible for the construction and maintenance of their buildings and vehicles. Tier 2: Weapons Armory *200MP 25 FL *Requirements: Field Headquarters *Production: Type 24 HMG, Pak 36, RM-41 50mm Mortar Type 24 HMG *180MP 4 Men, Requires minimum of 1 crew to function *Armament: 1x Type 24 HMG, 3x Mauser C96. The Type 24 HMG was a Chinese-built copy of the M1935 Maxim Machine Gun. It is capable of effective suppressive fire within its fire arc. Pak 36 37mm ATG *200MP 4 Men, Requires minimum of 2 crew to function. *Armament: 1x Pak 36, 1x Mauser C96. *Abilities **Prioritize Vehicle/Free-fire **Tread Breaker 50MU: Immobilizes the target vehicle. *Upgrades **Squeeze Bore Adapter (50MU): Doubles armor penetration. Produced locally, the Pak 36 was the mainstay of the Chinese Anti-Tank firepower. Can out-range and out-gun most Japanese light vehicles. RM-41 50mm Mortar *200MP 4 Men, Requires minimum of 1 crew to function. *Armament: 1x RM-41 50mm Mortar, 3x Mauser C96 *Abilities *50mm Barrage *Hold Fire/Free-fire The RM-41 is a light infantry mortar is an infantry-portable light mortar that can effectively lob 50mm mortar shells to long distances. Tier 3: Vehicle Garage *220MP 35FL *Requirements: Field Headquarters *Production: Deuce and a Half, SdKfz. 221 Deuce and a Half *200MP 1 Man *Abilities: **Reinforce: the Deuce and a Half can reinforce all nearby infantry **Transport: the Deuce and a Half can transport up to 12 soldiers The Deuce and a Half is capable of providing effective transportation for both material and personnel. However, it is extremely fragile, so keep it safe. Sdkfz. 221 *160MP 5FU 2 Men *Armament: 1x MG34 GPMG *Abilities *Camouflage Lock Down: Shuts down the motor and camouflages the vehicle to increase line-of-sight, but immobilizes the vehicle. Mass-produced locally, the Sdkfz. 221 armored car is a fast, light vehicle equipped with a fast-firing MG34 general-purpose machine gun. Tier 4: Tank Command *240MP 60FU *Requirements: Weapons Armory or Vehicle Garage *Production: Panzer II, T-26 Panzer II *220MP 40FU 3 Men *Armament: 1x Kwk38 20mm Cannon, 1x MG34 License produced by the Chinese, the Panzer II is a light tank capable of effective anti-infantry fire and can also reliably engage enemy light vehicles. T-26 *240MP 40FU 3 Men *Armament: 1x 20-K 45mm Cannon, 2x DT Machine Gun Sent from the USSR by the numbers, the T-26 is a medium tank capable of engaging both enemy light vehicles and enemy tanks. It is armed with a potent 45mm cannon and armored against light cannon shells. Doctrines (Divisions) Five Divisions are available to NRA Commanders: German-Trained Divisions, Asymmetric Warfare Divisions, Commonwealth Support Divisions, USSR-supplied Divisions, and USMC Support Divisions. German-Trained Divisions Originally part of the “80 Division Plan” for reforming the entire Chinese Army into 80 divisions of highly-trained, well-equipped troops, only twenty of them had been formed. Although the KMT government successfully erased warlord fractions in the army, the original plan could not be fully achieved in the five years it was in action. Chinese Grenadiers (2CP) *300MP 4Men *Armament: 4x Karabiner 98K *Production: Sandbags, Slit Trench *Abilities **Throw Grenade 20 MU: Tosses a Model 24 grenade at the target location. **Throw Anti-Tank Grenade 25 MU: Tosses a shape-charge grenade at the target location. *Upgrades **MG34 x1 (60MU): Provide Chinese Grenadiers with a single MG34 General-Purpose Machine Gun, a weapon capable of laying effective suppressive fire accurately on enemy infantry. This provides them with immense firepower, but can only be fired when immobile. Trained by German officers before the war, Chinese Grenadiers are the versatile, powerful backbone of the German-Trained Divisions. Improved Discipline (3CP) All Infantry are now 50% more resilient to Morale. Pak 38 5cm ATG (4CP) *260MP 4Men, Requires minimum of 2 crew to function. *Armament: 1x Pak 38 5cm ATG, 1x Kar. 98 *Abilities **Prioritize Vehicle/Free-fire **Camouflage Ambush: Locks the gun in place and camouflages it. Ensures that the ATG fires first on the enemy vehicle. The Pak 38, purchased from Germany in limited numbers in 1938, is a very valuable anti-tank weapon of the German-Trained Divisions. It is much more powerful than the Pak 36, with better armor penetration and greater range. Flak 38 2cm AAA (5CP) *240MP 3Men *Armament: 1x Flak 38 2cm AAA Built by Engineers, the Flak 38 is a potent weapon for use against enemy aircraft and ground targets as well. sFH-18 150mm Howitzer Barrage (6CP) *160MU From far away, provide artillery support from a sFH-18 howitzer and its massive 150mm shells. Asymmetric Warfare Divisions With no other way to hold back the enemy, the NRA resorted to Asymmetric guerrilla warfare, setting up ambushes and using sheer willpower to produce actions of immense courage, able to take out any unsuspecting Japanese offensive. Booby Traps (1CP) *50MU each Booby Traps, grenades and other explosives hooked up to tripwires, can now be built by Militia and Engineers. They can be placed in buildings or at strategic points, and upon detonation, can utterly shred nearby infantry into strips of flesh. Dadao Troopers (2CP) *300MP 6Men *Armament: 2x Type 24 Rifles, 4x Dadao *Abilities *Suicide Charge 10MU: The squad is rendered impervious to suppression for a short period of time, allowing them to assault an enemy with their Dadaos. Fearless soldiers, Dadao troopers are willing to sacrifice themselves to take out their enemies. Brutally effective at short range, they will engage in melee attacks whenever possible. AT Troopers (4CP) *320MP 5Men *Armament: 3x Type 24 Rifles, 2x Boys Anti-Tank Rifle *Abilities **Camouflage: AT Troopers automatically camouflage in cover. **Suicide Bombing 50MU: A squadmember straps an anti-tank mine onto himself, throws himself under a tank, and activates the detonator. Can inflict incredible amounts of damage to an enemy vehicle, and will always render it immobile. **Lay Anti-tank Mine 50MU: The squad lays down an anti-tank mine at the selected position. AT Troopers are die-hard troops armed with anti-tank weaponry. If absolutely necessary, they are also willing to sacrifice themselves to stop a column of tanks. KMT Officer (5CP) *300MP 1 Man *Armament: 1x MP18 SMG *Abilities **Maintain Command Range **On me!: Allows infantry to retreat to the Officer's position. **Heroic charge: Breaks suppression for nearby infantry. **Call in Mortar Barrage 50MU: an off-map mortar barrages a selected location. A KMT military officer can be called in to support your troops spiritually. It can provide your troops with the ability to break suppression, rally on his position, or smother a target location with an accurate barrage of 50mm mortars. Improvised Anti-Tank Mines (6CP) *75MU each Allows Engineers to build Improvised Anti-Tank Mines, which is essentially a regular pressure-activated anti-tank mine rigged to a whole bunch of other explosives. Effective at seriously damaging or outright annihilating most vehicles. Commonwealth Support Divisions After linking up with Chinese forces, Commonwealth forces can bolster your fighting force with their superior equipment. Commonwealth Infantry Section (2CP) *300MP 5 Men *Armament: 5x SMLE No. 5 Jungle Carbine *Production: Sandbags *Abilities **Throw Grenade 20MU: The Commonwealth Infantry Section will hurl a Mills Bomb 36M at the target location. *Upgrades **Bren Gun (40MU): Provides the Infantry Section with a Bren Gun, increasing their effectiveness against infantry. The weapon can only be fired when immobile. **Boys .55in AT Rifle (40MU): Provides the Infantry Section with a Boys .55in AT Rifle, increasing their effectiveness against vehicles. The weapon can only be fired when immobile. Infantry Sections are the backbone of the Commonwealth, capable of being upgraded with better weaponry, granting them the ability to cover any combat role. They receive enhanced accuracy and rate-of-fire in cover. Ordinance QF 6-prd 57mm ATG (4CP) *260MP 3 Men, Requires minimum of 2 crew to function. *Armament: 1x QF 6-prd 57mm ATG, 1x SMLE No. 5 Jungle Carbine *Abilities **Prioritize Vehicles/Free-fire **Camouflage: The QF 6-prd 57mm ATG will camouflage, locking it in position but rendering it invisible to enemy forces. **Fire APCR 50MU: For the next 30 seconds, the QF 6-prd 57mm ATG will fire APCR shells at its targets, greatly boosting armor penetration. The Ordinance 6-prd gun, the is the mainstay of the Commonwealth's anti-tank firepower in Asia. Its 57mm shells are capable of penetrating the armor of the vast majority of Japanese tanks. Artillery Strike (5CP) *125MU Call in a 25-prd Short to fire a seven-shell barrage on the target location. Valentine XI (6CP) *300MP 60FU 5Men *Armament: 1x Ordinance QF 75mm, 1x Besa MG *Abilities **Prioritize Vehicles/Free-fire The Valentine XI is the final variant of the Valentine Infantry tank. Equipped with a decent 75mm gun, this gives it the firepower needed to take on enemy vehicles. Its thick armor protects it from most anti-tank fire. Churchill Mk. VI (8CP) *360MP 100FU 5Men *Armament: 1x Ordinance QF 75mm, 2x Besa MG *Abilities **Prioritize Vehicles/Free-fire The Churchill Infantry Tank, now replaced by the Centurion tank in Europe, is the main tank of Commonwealth forces in Asia. It's 75mm gun is effective against enemy vehicles, able to reliably penetrate Japanese armor at battle range. It's incredibly thick armor enables it to endure massive amounts of tank-destroying damage. USSR-Supplied Divisions During the “lonely years” of 1939 and 1942, the KMT had nobody to turn to for help. Therefore, in late 1942, Chiang Kai-shek finally decided to ask Stalin for help. For the safe passage of all imprisoned CCP members to asylum in the Soviet Union, the Soviets would assure the safety of the Generalissimo's son and provide them with material support. PTRS Anti-Tank Rifle (2CP) *50MU per upgrade Allows Militia to be equipped with PTRS Anti-Tank Rifles for additional anti-tank firepower. PPSh-41 SMG (2CP) *50MU per upgrade Allows Militia to be equipped with PPSh-41 SMGs for additional close-range firepower. T-34 (6CP) *300MP 100FU *Armament: 1x F-34 76mm, 2x DT Machine Gun *Abilities **Prioritize Vehicle/Free-fire The T-34 was a revolutionary tank design that struck fear into the hearts of German tank crews when they Russians presented one to the Germans in 1940 as a gift (in exchange for a StuG III). It has since gone obsolete and hence has been supplied to the NRA. It's heavily sloped armor and decent main gun make it a formidable opponent. KV-1 (7CP) *380MP 80FU *Armament: 1x F-34 76mm, 2x DT MGs *Abilities **Prioritize Vehicle/Free-fire Creating a massive wave of fear upon the Axis when it was utilized against the Finnish, the KV-1 has since gone obsolete and hence has been supplied to the NRA. It's thick armor and decent main gun make it a formidable opponent. SU-85 (8CP) *340MP 120FU *Armament: 1x D-5T 85mm *Abilities **Prioritize Vehicle/Free-fire Based off of the T-34 chassis, the SU-85 was used as a stopgap tank destroyer until the upgunned T-43s, Su-107s, and IS-2s could arrive to take down German tanks. It has since gone obsolete and hence has been supplied to the NRA. It's powerful 85mm gun can easily take on any enemy armor. USMC Support Divisions Finally breaking its isolationism, the US began supplying the NRA with its weaponry in 1942, and supporting them in person in 1945. Marines (2CP) *240MP 3 Men *Armament: 4x M1 Garand *Abilities: Throw Grenade 25MU: Tosses a Mk.II Pineapple grenade at the target location. *Upgrades **M9 Bazooka x1 (60MU): Provide Army Troopers with a single M9 Bazooka. With a potent 57mm M6A3 HEAT warhead, it could penetrate over 100mm of armor. This allows Army Troopers with the firepower to take on Japanese tanks. **M1 Thompson x4 (60 MU): Provide the squad with four Thompson SMGs. Deadly at close range, this allows the Army Troopers to storm positions with incredible amounts of firepower. Marines are the versatile, powerful backbone of the US Support Divisions. M15A1 AA Halftrack (4CP) *240MP 45FU *Armament: 1x M3 37mm Autocannon, 2x M2 BMG The M15A1 is an anti-aircraft halftrack originally requested and supplied to Commonwealth forces. It can shoot down enemy aircraft, engage light vehicles, or even rake apart entire platoons of infantry with its two .50 cal. machine guns and 37mm autocannon. M10 Wolverine (6CP) *280MP 100FU *Armament: 1x M3 3' Gun *Abilities **Prioritize Vehicle/Free-fire Designed as a modified Sherman tank that could reliably take out enemy tanks, the M10 Wolverine sacrifices armor protection for a high-velocity 3-inch gun. The US used these Tank Destroyers from 1943 to 1944 in North Africa, and later in the Pacific. It can reliably take out most Japanese armored vehicles. M4A3E8 Sherman (8CP) *300MP 100FU *Armament: 1x M1A1 76mm, 2x M1919A4 *Upgrades **M2 BMGx1 (75 MU): Puts a man onto the copula-mounted M2 BMG. **Sandbags (50 MU): Provide the Sherman with some sandbags in the front of the vehicle, providing improved protection against HEAT projectiles. *Abilities **Prioritize Vehicle/Free-fire Originally designed in 1941, the US manufacturers have constantly upgraded it to keep up with Commonwealth requirements. After having gone obsolete, the Commonwealth proceeded to field Sherman VC tanks while the US supplied all remaining tanks to Marines Corps in Asia. It is a versatile tank, able to take on enemy infantry or tanks alike. P-40 Warhawk Assault (11CP) *280MU A squadron of P-40 Warhawks with continuously strafe and bomb a target area with their .50 cal. machine guns and 500lb bombs for the next 60 seconds. Category:Blog posts